At present, three-dimensional (3D) display is greatly favored by a vast number of consumers, due to its real and vivid expressiveness, graceful and elegant environmental appeal, and intensive and shocked visual impact.
The 3D display at an early stage requires a viewer to wear corresponding 3D glasses, so that its application is limited to occasions and devices. A naked-eye 3D display device developed in recent years overcomes the constraint of special glasses, and thus draws a wide attention.
An existing naked-eye 3D technology is mainly realized in three modes, which are respectively: a directional backlight mode, a parallax barrier mode and a cylindrical lens array mode.
A directional backlight technology needs two backlight sources when displaying a 3D image. The two backlight sources are lightened up alternatively in sequence and respectively emit light to left and right eyes through corresponding display units; and since the human eyes have a certain persistence of vision characteristic, alternately emerged pictures form a 3D picture in a human brain. However, a light source of the directional backlight technology needs to be used in a time-sharing manner, and thus cannot meet a requirement on definition, the technology is also relatively complex and a 3D effect is poorer.
A parallax barrier technology is to manufacture a series of vertical stripes in a direction of 90° C. by using a liquid crystal layer and a polarization film. These stripes are dozens of micrometers wide, vertical narrow strips are formed by light pass therethrough; and in turn, visible pictures of the left eye and the right eye are divided. Therefore, 3D display is realized. But a transmittance of parallax barrier light is lower than 50%, the brightness is insufficient and the size is large.
A cylindrical lens array technology is to add a layer of cylindrical lens in front of a liquid crystal screen, an image plane of the liquid crystal screen is located on a focal plane of the lens; in this way, an image will be presented on the focal plane of the lens, and therefore, respective pixel points in the image are presented in the left eye and the right eye through the lens, and a 3D picture is formed in the human brain. Although the cylindrical lens array mode is improved to some extent in transmittance compared with the parallax barrier mode, it has a larger impact on normal display of a 2D image, and brings certain optical parallax to the image.